Valse
by Naamyon
Summary: Quand Sherlock décide d'apprendre à John comment danser une valse, ce dernier découvre quelque-chose qu'il n'aurait probablement pas dû découvrir.


Il n'y aura jamais trop de johnlock dans le monde, c'est moi qui vous le dis! Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les incohérence et le OOC que j'ai évidemment laissé, j'ai du mal à me caler dans un univers... Malgré tout j'espère que vous allez aimer! N'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait plaisir :)

* * *

Après une longue journée de préparatifs en compagnie de Mary et Sherlock, John se laisse enfin tomber dans son fauteuil, si moelleux et confortable, goûtant à un repos bien mérité et tant attendu. Sa fiancée était partie il y a déjà une dizaine de minutes. Lui avait décidé de revenir à Baker Street pour quelques jours, sous les conseils de sa femme en devenir, qui voyait bien que Sherlock avait peur de ce que le mariage allait engendrer. Elle lui avait suggéré que passer un peu de temps à leur appartement anciennement partagé montrerait au détective qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, que tout allait rester tel qu'avant, à un détail près : John ne serait pas aussi souvent en sa compagnie, en détail mineur en sois. Le médecin avait accepté, remerciant Mary de sa coopération - il lui fallait bien ça, une femme jalouse était la dernière chose qu'il désirait -, et avertissant de ce fait Sherlock qu'il allait rester pour une période plus ou moins courte. Ce dernier en avait semblé ravi, d'ailleurs.

Dans son fauteuil, un thé posé à sa droite et un journal sur les genoux, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'au mariage. Peut-être cela ne paraissait pas, mais il était plutôt anxieux. Il y avait tellement de choses à préparer, de petits détails à ne surtout pas oublier et il avait cette éternelle crainte que si tout n'était pas parfait, Mary allait déchanter et abandonner l'idée de partager sa vie. C'était ridicule, d'un point de vue extérieur, mais le pauvre John était noyé dans les préparatifs et n'arrivait pas à se sortir cette idée de la tête. Vraiment, il avait besoin de détente. N'importe quoi aurait fait l'affaire, d'autant que cela soit assez distrayant pour occuper son esprit, même quelques minutes. N'importe quoi. Et il n'y avait pas que ça. Bien sûr, il était heureux avec Mary, il voulait la marier, avoir des enfants, vivre une vie normale mais... Il lui semblait qu'il était plus heureux avant. Avant la Chute. Avant sa déchéance. Avant Mary. Avec Sherlock.

Bien sûr, les enquêtes ne manquaient pas et, bien qu'ils passaient moins de temps ensemble qu'ils en avaient pris l'habitude, il était quand même souvent en compagnie de son meilleur ami. Mais il lui semblait que quelque-chose manquait. Comme si une portion vitale de leur lien affectif s'était évaporée avec toute cette histoire de décès et de retour parmi les vivants. Il lui semblait que Sherlock était plus distant. Au début, il pensait que c'était parce que le détective l'avait presque oublié, lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis et qui semblait pouvoir très bien s'en passer. Mais au fond de lui, quelque-chose lui disait que ça n'était pas du tout le cas. Il avait aussi envisagé la possibilité que Sherlock puisse jalouser Mary. Mary... Le mariage.

Et zut. Pour un cours instant, ça lui était sorti de la tête, mais maintenant toutes ses craintes étaient de retour. La réception, les invités, son costume, ses voeux, la valse... Bon Dieu! La valse! Il ne savait pas danser! Cela venait de lui sauter à l'esprit. Il avait déjà vu des gens le faire, mais lui, jamais. Il fallait qu'il apprenne. Attrapant son ordinateur, il rechercha des vidéos apprenant, en express, comment valser de façon à peu près présentables. C'était mieux que rien, même s'il n'avait pas de partenaire pour s'exercer. Il ne voulait pas demander à Mary - il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache qu'il était incompétent dans le domaine -, mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix...

- On veut s'exercer à la valse, hein? ricana une voix grave et familière derrière lui

Sherlock. Il ne manquait plus qu'il commence à se moquer de lui. Évidemment, il avait déjà déduit son incompétence, il ne fallait pas être un imbécile pour comprendre que quelqu'un qui regarde des tutoriels de danse sur internet cherchait à apprendre. Il allait lui répondre quelque-chose, se mettre sur la défensive, mais Sherlock le devança.

- Si tu as besoin d'apprendre, je peux t'aider. J'ai, disons, de l'expérience dans le domaine.

Ah bon? Sherlock, un danseur expérimenté? Laissez-moi rire! Avec ses airs de détective-scientifique sérieux, il était difficile de l'imaginer en danseur sans que l'idée soit ridicule.

- Tu danses, toi? Depuis quand? répliqua John, plutôt cynique

- Pas mal de temps. J'ai beaucoup de passes-temps, tu serais surpris.

- Je suis surpris. Comme ça, tu peux m'apprendre à danser?

John se retourna. Derrière ses boucles sombres, Sherlock souriait et semblait amusé. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Et comment comptes-tu faire pour... m'apprendre?

- Par la pratique. Il n'y a rien comme de la pratique, dans tous les domaines.

Le médecin écarquilla les yeux. De la pratique? Il allait danser avec Sherlock? Une valse, qui plus est. La plupart des hommes auraient trouvé ça ridicule et pas très agréable, pensa-t-il, mais étrangement, l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas... Il mit cela sur le compte de son stress, compte tenu du fait que Sherlock lui offrait une occasion bienvenue.

- Bon et bien, d'accord, je suppose. Tu veux faire ça quand?

- Maintenant.

- Maintenant?

- Pourquoi pas? sourit-il, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux

John inspira, se préparant encore une fois à dire quelque-chose, puis se dit qu'au fond, ce n'était pas si dramatique. S'il ne voulait vraiment pas être surpris dansant au bras de son ami, ce qu'il redoutait par-dessus tout, il n'aurait qu'à fermer les rideaux.

- Bien, d'accord, allons-y, expira-t-il en se levant, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour se cacher des curieux

- Peur d'être vu? le taquina Sherlock en le voyant rabattre les rideaux

- J'accorde une certaine importance à mon image, n'oublie pas que tu es une célébrité…

- Au moins tu perdrais ton titre de "célibataire endurci".

- Je te signale que je suis fiancé et que je me marie dans moins de deux semaines, ce serait plutôt toi, le célibataire endurci, répliqua presque sèchement le blond, vexé par la remarque

En parlant, il s'était retourné vers son ancien colocataire et eut une… surprise, disons-le comme ça. À la mention de ses fiançailles et de son mariage à venir, le regard de Sherlock avait semblé s'assombrir. Non, il n'avait pas "semblé" s'assombrir, il s'était assombri. Il avait donc si peur de perdre son ami? Malgré tout, il n'en fit pas mention et s'approcha de Sherlock.

- Bon et bien, tu m'apprends ou tu prends racine?

- Euh, oui, bien sûr, viens-là veux-tu?

Sherlock lui tendit la main, que John attrapa. Le détective le rapprocha de lui, ce qui mit John dans un certain inconfort, puis lui expliqua d'une voix sérieuse, digne d'un réel professeur de danse :

- Nous allons commencer sans musique, pour pratiquer la position et le rythme, d'accord?

- D'accord.

- Déjà, tu ne te tiens pas très droit. Ton dos, plus raide - voilà. Mets ton bras plus haut, comme ça. Bien, ta position est correcte. Maintenant, suis mes pas, et essaie de ne pas me marcher sur les pieds.

Un premier essai. Les deux hommes n'étaient pas synchronisés, mais le cadet Holmes eut bientôt remarqué et corrigé le problème. Deuxième essai. C'était mieux. Maintenant, deux pas au lieu d'un seul. Et ainsi, pas à pas, Sherlock appris à John comment danser la valse convenablement. Il prit son temps, ayant déduit à quel point John tenait à être parfait lors du jour J et arrêtait John à la moindre erreur. Mais le docteur apprenait plutôt vite, élève attentif qu'il était et après une vingtaine de minutes de pratique, il s'y connaissait assez pour danser convenablement.

- On essaie avec de la musique? proposa Sherlock

- Oui, si tu veux.

Le détective s'éloigna et alluma la radio. Il choisit un poste qui diffusait quelque-chose de convenable pour une valse et quand il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il mit le volume juste assez haut et revint vers John. Il s'arrêta juste devant le docteur, sans faire un mouvement et le regarda dans les yeux. John, bien que, il devait l'admettre, surpris, lui rendit ce regard.

Cette fois ce fut le médecin qui s'approcha. Il attrapa la main de Sherlock et se mit dans la position que ce dernier lui avait apprise.

- Alors, on y va?

- On y va.

Et ils dansèrent une valse. Et c'est à ce moment que John commença à douter du comportement de Sherlock, ses regards tristes à chaque fois qu'il faisait mention du mariage, son attitude plus affectueuse envers lui depuis qu'il était de retour. C'est à ce moment que John commença à avoir peur. C'est à ce moment que John se décolla presque violemment de Sherlock, sans toutefois lâcher sa main. C'est à son moment qu'il prit le pouls de Sherlock. Élevé.

C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit, et c'est à ce moment que Sherlock le fixa dans les yeux, sachant pertinemment ce que John venait de comprendre. Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres du détective consultant.

- C'est bien, tu retiens mes méthodes... tenta-t-il, faisant allusion à l'affaire avec Irène

- Sherlock. Est-ce que...

- Tu vois bien. Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, tu aimes Mary et elle t'aime. Je soutiens ce que j'ai toujours dis : erreur humaine.

Un autre sourire. Mais John n'était pas dupe, il connaissait assez bien Sherlock pour deviner la tristesse qui l'habitait. Alors c'était pour ça qu'il était, d'eux trois, le plus stressé, celui qui appréhendait le plus la cérémonie.

- Je crois que... Je crois que je ferais mieux de partir, finalement.

- Oui, fais.

Et il le fit. Il dévala les escaliers, troublé et s'en alla du 221b Baker Street, tard le soir, alors qu'il venait de découvrir les sentiments de son meilleur ami. Les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvés il y a de cela deux ans, les sentiments qu'il avait enterrés avec Sherlock et qui persistaient à refaire surface. Les sentiments qu'il s'était interdit et qu'il s'obstinait à diriger vers Mary. Ces sentiments-là.

Et pour la première fois depuis le début des temps, Sherlock pleura.

FIN.


End file.
